1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber tube, and more particularly to an optical fiber tube for a decorative light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional optical fiber tube for a decorative light in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 includes a core (81 ) and a cover (80) around the core (81). The core (81) and the cover (80) are both made of transparent materials with different refractive indexes. The refractive index of the core (81) is greater than that of the cover (80). When the incident angle of the light entering the core (81) is greater than a limiting angle, the light will be fully reflected and can then be propagated in the core (81).
A second conventional optical fiber tube for a decorative light in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 includes a core material (90) made of polyvinyl chloride (P.V.C.), multiple single strand optical fibers (91) around the core material (90) and having multiple optical fibers (910) twisted with each other, a transparent tubular protective film (92) mounted around the single strand optical fibers (91), and a transparent plastic cover (93) mounted around the protective film (92). However, the optical fiber tube cannot be bent due to the rigidity of the core material (90), thereby decreasing the versatility of the optical fiber tube.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional optical fiber tube.